It seemed like a good idea at the time!
by NoEndInSight13
Summary: The twins are bored. Very, very, bored. And so they come up with a new method to escape their work.


**Author's note: Hello! this is my first fic. I hope you like it. please read and review and all that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or world. I wish I did though.**

Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee stood in front of the gates. They were working, a strange occurrence for them. In fact, if they had their way, they would be at Heart Castle, playing with the soldiers, or at the Amusement Park with Boris and Big Sis.

But all this was not to be. Blood had threatened to cut their pay if the twins skipped another shift, something that had surprised them. Boss never cut their pay, unless they actually broke something. It was technically their fault that the Knight had gotten inside the grounds last time period. He had been found pitching a tent in the ring of woods around the mansion. Blood had been livid, as that was the forest everyone was told never to go into.

The knight had escaped with his life (barely), and the twins had been severely reprimanded for letting him inside. They had been standing at the gates for nearly _one whole time period,_ under strict orders not to move until allowed.

"Brother," said Dee, "I'm bored. I wanna go to the Park. We could slack off with Boris."

"What can we do, Brother?" replied Dum. "If anyone sees us, we'll be in big trouble. I don't want my pay cut. An' if the Chickie Rabbit finds us, he'll smack us. I still have bruises. I don't wanna get smacked again. It's just one more time period after this one, then we get a break."

Just then, the time period changed to night. "Man, brother, it's hard to see like this. The lights don't even help much. Do ya think we'll get to have a tea party?" Dum asked, hungry.

"I don't think so brother. Boss an' the Chickie Rabbit left for a big job. They probably won't be back for another two time periods." Said his brother.

"Hey….." they said in unison, Identical grins on their near-identical faces.

"If Boss an' the Chickie Rabbit are gone, all we have to worry about are the servants seeing us and tellin' them, right?" said Dee.

"Yeah, brother." said Dum. "An' they won't come all the way out here to check on us, just look out the window. If we can fool them, then we can sneak off to the park an' no one'll know!"

They clinked their axes together in agreement, figured out the final workings of the plan, and ran off in different directions. Each part of the plan was collected hurriedly, and they met back at the gate to put it all together.

"I got my stuff brother," said Dum "spare clothes and hats, an' our second best axes. You got yours?"

"Yep!" said Dee. "It was hard to carry it all back here though. Let's get to work."

And work they did. It was amazing that these twins could put so much effort into getting out of work when they rarely gave anything (except killing and smothering 'Onee-san' with affection) any mind at all. But the minds of these twins were set to what they were doing, and that was all that mattered. And it did work. Whenever a faceless servant checked on them from the gardens or a window in the mansion, they saw the two boy's hats, or their axes poking around the pillars. Satisfied that they were doing their jobs, the servants would return to their own jobs without a second thought.

In the meantime, the actual Bloody twins were playing with Boris at the Amusement Park, telling him with great joy about how well they had fooled everyone. Boris too felt that their time and effort would have been better spent finishing their shifts. But he kept this to himself, and let the boys feel their utmost victory.

Shortly after that, Blood Dupre and Elliot March returned to Hatter Mansion. Elliot immediately started yelling, only for Blood to calm him down. "Don't worry," he said "I have an idea to really scare some sense into them. I'll need your help though."

When the time changed, after an especially long night, the twins returned to the Mansion, pleased with themselves. "Now we just have to put our creations away before Boss and the Chickie Rabbit come back." Dum said, incredibly pleased with himself.

"I just thought of somethin', brother." Replied Dee. "Now that we have those things, we can use 'em whenever we want! We just gotta keep 'em hidden!"

By this time, the twins had reached the gates. When they saw their creations, they immediately knew they had been caught. The well-constructed scarecrow-type dolls wearing Dee and Dum's clothes each had an interesting addition. Dee's was wearing Elliot's scarf draped around its shoulders, and Dum's was wearing Blood's hat.

They stared at each other, and silently took down the hat and scarf. They were in deep trouble.

"The hat has a note in it." Said Dum, reaching among the roses and feathers to extract the paper. "Come to my office right now" he read. They stared at each other.

"Back to the park?" asked Dee.

"Back to the park." Replied his brother. "We'll stay with Boris until all this blows over."

The twins put the hat and scarf back on the dummies, and fled. They stayed with Boris for fifteen time periods until he almost physically dragged them back, knowing he would not be invited to another excellent tea party until the slackers he was harboring came back.

Really all Blood had wanted to do was scare them a bit and congratulate them on the carefully constructed models, but he had been forced to let Elliot punish them after they hid for fifteen time periods. That was all there was to it.

Really.

On a supposedly unrelated note, after that in a completely different country, a certain leader of Clover tower used a life-sized doll with his appearance to escape work, saying the idea came to him in a dream. Not his dream, but a dream nonetheless. Being a mind reader can seriously lead other people to doubt the credibility of your ideas.


End file.
